List of SpringCast Hate Criminals
These are all the SpringCast Hate Criminals that we need to watch out for NBCFan 2018 NBCFan 2018 (formerly NBCFan 2017) was the first member banned from SpringCast Broadcasting for the following reasons * Ranting on CosmicLeo Enterprises for no reason * Sneaking himself into the Sack Animators without permission from Chad or Me (Mental Note: No AKAs allowed in the Sack Animators) TheKoopaBros (TKB) TKB was banned for the following reasons * Wrongfully accusing Stephen Flynn of stealing Logo Bloopers from him * Threatening and attacking Andrew Hull for one complaint * Nearly trying to kill Chad Sanchez for going against him Tyrone Reeves Tyrone doesn't really hate the SpringCast Community, but the only thing wrong with him is that he forces people not to swear. (Mental note: Swearing is allowed in SpringCast, just not on the YouTube channels) Senor Kennedy Senor Kennedy has been banned from SpringCast for almost 2 years for * Requesting Stephen Flynn to do a Pregnant Misty Movie * Causing Owen Nelson and Chad Sanchez to get arrested from said request DanieDark DanieDark is one of SpringCast's biggest hate criminals for these reasons * Threatening to get her brother after Owen Nelson for no reason * Brainwashing Aaron Sanchez into trying to hurt Owen * Causing multiple female SpringCasters to feel bad about themselves StarCastFan52/Minort33 This person is one of the biggest hate criminals for the following reasons * Attacking and threatening to sexually assault Owen Nelson and his girlfriend when they did nothing wrong at all * Claiming Owen is a racist for removing him from the wiki, which wasn't why he removed him * Putting inappropriate things, including racial slurs, on the wiki, in which we never promote racism * Being racist towards others for no reason * Claiming that SpringCast is only about White and Hispanics, in which we are all races Alister Mycroft Alister is the most wanted Hate Criminals for * Trying to break up Jose Jr Villarreal and Abby Reyes from their relationship * Talking smack about Owen Nelson, Mario MasterMunkin, Chad Sanchez, and Balint Handra Sz * Stalking multiple SpringCasters on Social Media * Wrongfully claiming innocent people as "Pedofish" * Threatening to call the CIA after Abby, when doing that for no reason is a felony, according to Darbi Alvarado * Thinking that Jose Jr Villarreal and Owen Nelson are a gay couple when they are not at all, nor will they ever be, Owen is dating Felicity Stout, and Jay is dating Abby Reyes * Making a child abuse video out of Purple Sack Animation * Photoshopping people's faces on different things throughout his own likeness * Using the N word, when he is in fact white. People like Daniel Smith, Darbi Alvarado, Purple Sack Animation, Alex Sanchez, Tyrone Johnson and tons of other black people want to beat him up until he bleeds for using that racial slur * Making impersonation accounts out of people for no reason on YouTube and Discord * Threatening all the SpringCasters * Mentally breaking multiple people * Claiming he's not committing crimes, which he is * False flagging people's social media for no reason Crimes he's committed * Impersonation - He impersonates others by trying to talk like them, and making fake accounts out of them * Hate Crime against Disability - He attacks people with Autism when people with Autism never did anything to him * Hate Crime against People of Color - On MeWe, he said "No Darkies" which is more racist than the N word * Frameup - He tried to frame Purple Sack Animation and Owen Nelson for Drug possessions, and that's a crime they never committed * Intimidation - He threatened all the SpringCasters in a video called "As the SpringCasters burn, the penguin shall fiddle" which basically is him getting away with murder * Child Abuse - He makes videos out of Purple Sack Animation for no reason, which is basically Child Abuse * Identity Theft - He stole an image of someone else's face on Facebook, and claimed it his Logos With Music Logos With Music is one of SpringCast's most wanted Hate Criminals for these reasons * Making videos out of people for no reason * Claiming videos are set as "Punishment" * Wrongfully accusing Chad Sanchez of "shoving him into a wall" * Making Alberta Sanchez cry * Harassing Andrew Hull, Owen Nelson, Chad Sanchez, Joshua Burgess, Dawson Gilreath, Alberta Sanchez, and many others for no reasonCategory:Other